1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener, more particularly to a fastener for an electric connector device which electrically connects a chip module onto a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
CN patent No. 03273198.1 discloses an electric connector device, which has a pickup device that can be manually removed with ease. Said electric connector device includes an electric connector and a pickup device. The electric connector includes an insulating body housing a plurality of terminals, a support plate mounted around the insulating body, both an actuating element and a clip connected pivotally to the support plate. The pickup device mounts on the clip by means of a first latch and a second latch on the sides of the pickup device, which catch onto the sides of the clip. The pickup device has a suction portion with a protrusion on the outer edge thereof.
To the proper use of the electric connector, a vacuum nozzle is used for drawing the suction portion and placing the electric connector onto a circuit board for soldering. After soldering, the clip is released to receive a chip module. Upon proper placement of the chip module, the clip is re-engaged to secure the chip module onto the circuit board. The chip module needs to be cooled by an external heat sink at work. To allow proper heat dissipation, the pickup device needs to be removed after insertion of the chip module.so that the external heat sink can be placed onto the chip module.
In the above electric connector, the protrusion enables the pickup device to be manually dislodged by releasing the first and the second latch off the sides of the clip. However, such procedure is tedious and hinders the improvement of assembling efficiency, requiring higher manual labor and higher manufacturing costs.
Therefore, a better electric connector device is needed to overcome the above shortage.